mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Phesten Edreck
Name Known As: Phes, Phesten Real Name: Phesten Edreck IC Information Current Age: 18 Attitude: Warm, Friendly, and Outgoing. Appearance: A red haired youth with a slight build, clean complection, and brown eyes. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): He wears a finly tailored set of spidersilk robes with an exquisite blue and teal cape. He is always carrying a skull tipped staff, and frequently wears an ornate golden helm with silver embelisments that matches the gold threadwork in his robes Character's Religious Dogma: Though he prescribes to follow Mystra his Devotion is surely lacking. He follows his heart and strives to increase his naural abilities so he can truly be a force for good. Common Statistics Height: 5' 10" Weight: 120 lbs. Skin Tone: His skin has only the slightest of redish hue Skin Texture: fair Eyes: Brown Hair: Red Accent: Country Common Commonly spoken languages: Common and Draconic Race: Human Left Handed or Right Handed: Right Handed Recognizable Features: Flaming Red Hair Relatives: Mother - Adillin Edreck ; Father - Josemarak Edreck Backstory: Sometimes our path in life chooses us instead of the other way around. I always knew I would be a healer. I do not remember the first time I considered such a life, but I do remember with clarity the first time the thought of any other life crossed my mind. It was at the height of summer in my fifteenth year on a trek with my father to a remote cottage where we would be checking up on a patient of his. My father, Josemarak Edreck, along with my mother Adillin Edreck, was the healer for our region of the world. Like me, he was raised to know the profession. Generations of Edrecks have carved the path that both my parents followed. By my adolescents I was a skilled assistant having attended deaths, births and recoveries, I was considered to be well on my way toward following my fore bearers. That day the walk seemed longer than usual, and I had forgotten my water skin, so we were sharing my father’s supply of water. Halfway down the path, my father paused for a long drink and passed the skin to me. “You’ll need to fill this up since you were the one to forget. There is a spring just past that hill. I will wait here.” “But it is not empty.” I held up the full skin to show him. “That can’t be I just drank the last of it,” Father replied. “What is going on here?” We pondered the strangeness for a minute more, but soon continued on, as we were needed at the cottage. There the incident repeated itself when my father handed me a basin to fill. I had barely turned around when I was splashed by the overfull basin now clasped in my hands. My dad noticed but just gave me a look to continue on with our work. That evening we sat down and my father explained his suspicions of my magical abilities. It was also the first and only time that my father told me the story of my great great great grandfather. “I asked your uncle about your mother’s fear of magic and specifically dragons once, and he told me this tale. “An unusual man came to town one day declaring that he was living in a cottage in a small clearing about a quarter days walk from town, although no one from the village knew when or how the cottage was built as none of them assisted. In time, he took a bride, a widow whose husband died in an orcish raid. She and her children moved in with the man, and to the family was added daughter. No one knew how the family was supported, for beyond the selling of some interesting vegetables no one had seen before and strange visitors once or twice a year, the man seemed to have no profession. But the family lived comfortably. “Time passed as it does. The children grew up and started families of their own and the wife died. The man made fewer and fewer trips to town until the rumors of his death circulated the village. The story of the man and his bride were passed around the family they raised, the family of your mother. “When your mother was a young girl she decided to go and find the clearing and what remained of the cottage. Following directions she had gleaned from her grandmother she stumbled through the underbrush to find the clearing with a pristine cottage in one corner. Even more surprising was the man living there. “Eventually, after many visits the kind old man revealed an unbelievable truth. He was her great great grandfather, your great great great grandfather, the original settler of the clearing. Your mother was startled by this fact, but suddenly his interest in her family was brought to new light. He impressed upon her the importance of keeping his presence secret, but the visits continued with her bringing news for him. “One day when Adillin went for a visit to the clearing she heard a loud thump from ahead. She ran toward the cottage to see what happened to find a huge blue dragon in the clearing. Startled she screamed and she saw the beast start and peer in her direction. It turned its head back towards her, started and took to the air crashing into her great great grandfather's cabin as it strove to get its bulk off of the ground. She ran home and told her parents everything. They gathered all the strong men of the village to search the clearing. They found no trace of the old man, and assumed the dragon must have eaten him before the little girl stumbled on the scene.” Armed with this knowledge, and my budding talent, I began to reseach what I could in the village and decided I needed to enter the larger world to put the puzzle of my understanding together. I began to form a plan that would take shape three years later, when my quest began to go to the City of Song. ''' ''(OOC)'' Information''' Playing Status: Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): Current Character Level: Sorceror 8 Current Character Alignment: Neutral / Good '-Perfect Alignment Title:' Time spent in Myth Drannor: Months Category: PC Category:PC